BEN:The new target
Creator:unkown ☀''this was taken from spinpasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . August 27, 2011 I'm starting this journal to record my days in high school. I'm beginning freshman year next week. I have to honest, I'm a little apprehensive, especially since the first day takes place two days before Freshman Friday. Knowing this makes nothing better. I might as well embrace myself for the worst that's likely to come next week and two days after. August 30, 2011 I just arrived home from school, my first day. Everything went better than I thought it would. Typically, I was a nervous wreck walking through the hallways to get to my destinations, the next class. A childish feeling of paranoia was holding me by the shoulders, but I tried my hardest not to physically express my dread. Of course, it wouldn't do me much good because I stuck out like a chocolate bar in a swimming pool. You'd be shocked at how easy it is to spot a short teenage boy with thick elbow-length hair in a crowd. But to my surprise, no one touched me. September 25, 2011 I know I've been a little lazy with this journal, it's been about a month since I made an entry, but something interesting happened today, I felt the urge to write about it. After a somewhat enjoyable day at school, my close friend Jaqueline came to visit me after the weekend started. Jaqueline was a beautiful Hispanic girl with an hourglass figure, but also a bubbly personality and she had a big heart, we were what you would call an unlikely pair, in the city we lived, she fit in with the crowd much better than I ever could. She walked into the front door and greeted me with an occasional kiss on the cheek and me returning it. We went into my room and jumped onto my computer to visit YouTube. We watched pointless videos one after another having ourselves a few chuckles here and there. Eventually, we stumbled across one of my favorite Creepypasta readings on the site, BEN(AKA The Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge) The narration that I preferred was the one done by the Holy Father of Creepypasta Readers himself, MrCreepypasta, which was of course the one we were watching. Since Jaqueline had no knowledge Creepypasta whatsoever, I used this as an opportunity to fuck around with her a little. "Hey, if she likes to braid my hair in odd spots while I'm not looking, giving her a little scare should make us even," I thought to myself, curling my lips into a playful smile. Once we reached the halfway point of Post #5, I waited to poke her when the goes silent for a moment before the narration continues. I did so, and she jumped in reaction, she started play-fighting with me after realizing that I poked her. Later, I left to go get a drink. When, I returned she came storming out of my room, she was slightly pale, she looked as if she saw a ghost. "I got to go home ok Hun?" she said in her exotic accent which however was empty of her usual flirty tone. "Okay, love," I replied. She was gone in an instant. I walked into my room, hoping to find the cause of Jaqueline's sudden mood change, after searching my bedroom for 5 minutes, I just gave up and shrugged it off. Hoping to use the new hacks I downloaded from Homebrew, I took my SD card out of my laptop and hastily slid it into the SD slot in my Nintendo Wii. I had myself a ball trying out the new hacks. October 1, 2011 Lately, Jaqueline hasn't been acting like...well...Jaqueline. She darts her head around every few seconds, wide eyed, as if she's looking for something. She constantly avoided eye contact, and her voice had very little use, when it was, it came out in quiet, shakey mumbles. My Wii had also started acting irregularly, while certain hacks were on, the character I was controlling would contort into strange positions that I never seen in any of the games that I owned for the system, then the character spasms furiously, the TV screen freezing in response to my avatar's frenzy. At other times, hacks that I turned off are turned on all at once before I start playing, as if the system was trying to put itself out of its misery. There was even a few times the texture hacks that I applied to certain characters, we're not the same textures, some were really odd, some were just the characters themselves, except their entire physiques were covered in hundreds, maybe thousands of clustered words, as if someone had use the PCs to get some type of message across to me, I couldn't make out the writing though, since none of them appeared to be of English language. Sometimes they weren't even playable characters, they would either be the NPCs or someone who never existed in the game, they would stare at the screen for 5 seconds until the game freezes with that horrible mid-range buzzing that accompanied it. October 3, 2011 I slowly began to notice a similarity between the NPCs that appeared before my game would freeze, they all shared this soulless look in their eyes. To tell the truth, I am a little unnerved by this, but not enough to make me lose the urge to play. I'm going to try messing around with the hacks, hopefully it will invoke some kind of response. I'll be fine as long as it's different from what I've been seeing lately. October 7, 2011 Over the past few days, I have been tweeking the hacks on my wii, I prayed that it would solve the problem that was supposedly caused by the hacks. It did, but not for the better, now I couldn't play period, after loading a save file, I would see that my character wasn't there, only their disembodied circular shadow. But what really gave me chills is that a whole group of NPCs were gathered around in a circle, surrounding the lonely shadow. I dare you to call me crazy, but they looked as if they were mourning over the death of a very important person, obviously the main character. It just stayed that way, the screen never froze, it just faded out to a black screen, booting me back to the save menu. October 14, 2011 It's been over a week, I don't know how, but my wii is finally working the way it should have been. I was able to play all day yesterday. I guess I'll jump onto my Nintendo 64 and go on a little nostalgia ride. I wanna give my wii a break anyway. October 16, 2011 Do you guys remember how I described how the NPCs looked as if they mourning over the death of an important person, I know now, that this is not the case. Today, I decided to pop in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, after remembering Jaqueline's sudden change in mood a few months ago. I selected my save file, "Tyler," and I was greeted by another croud of mourning NPCs, here's the thing, they weren't gathered around a lone shadow, but in its place was an Elegy of Emptiness Statue of Link. Now, I was really reminded of that day. I immediately shut the system off. October 30, 2011 It must be a coincidence. My Wii and Nintendo 64 are connected to a power supply, along with my television set. Maybe, the hacks were spread, they must have reached my N64 and corrupted it somehow. And the Elegy of Emptiness Statue? It must have been caught into the corrupt mess of hacks and was put in place of the shadow. Both the statue and the shadow had one thing in common, they both didn't have any moving or breathing animations, just their presence and nothing else. Since the Elegy Statue was an idle and lifeless sprite, it replaced the shadow. I know it may sound downright, it's the only explanation I have available, let alone the only logical one. I don't really have time to think about that, I'm staying over at Jaqueline's house tomorrow. She seems to be herself again. So I can finally go a day without this shit. November 1, 2011 I feel a little uneasy about Jaqueline. Yesterday, she mostly acted how she normally did. However, around midnight, while I was sleeping downstairs on the couch, I was awoke by her screaming and crying. Her parents were away, so I had no choice but to race to her room to see what was wrong. I opened her bedroom door, and there she was, sitting straight up on her bed, screaming, tears were running down her eyes. I thought for sure that she was experiencing a night-terror, however, this wasn't the case. The second I switched on the light, Jaqueline quickly darted her head towards me. She began to scream even louder. I tried to get closer to her, but she started shrieking at the top of her lungs, begging me to get away from her. I got as close I could, trying to calm her down. But then, before I had a chance to defend myself, she kicked me in the face as hard as she could. Here's the disturbing part, after she kicked me, she screamed "Go away Ben" over and over again while throwing her things at me. She called me "Ben." November 2, 2011 It all sounds totally ridiculous, but those hacks, the Elegy Statue, Jaqueline's behavior and her nightmares, what if "BEN" had something to do with this. Does BEN really exist? I've been thinking too much, I need some sleep. November 3, 2011 Last night was the last straw for me. I had a horrible nightmare that I remember so vividly. I was sprinting down a dark hallway. Something was chasing me, I knew because I repetitively looked back while running to see an odd humanoid creature racing towards me. It called out to in a deteriorated demonic voice. "Benjamin. Benny. Quit running." I instantly realized he was talking to me. But why was he calling me "BEN?" I suddenly stumbled into what appeared to be a large body of water. Light suddenly filled the scenery of my nightmare. I was now standing at the shore of a small lake. I saw the illuminated reflection of the Sun in the water. I looked down at my reflection, however, it wasn't me. It was the face of a young male, he looked about my age, short blonde hair instead of the long brown locks that I had. It suddenly spoke in a soft voice, "Come with me." The reflection then came to life and rose out of the water as a full human shape. It then said "Come with me into the water, where it's safe." However, he didn't speak in his own voice, but in the raspy and broken voice of the creature, the creature that was chasing me. The boy started contorting into twisted shapes. After it the transformation was complete, he was no longer human. He has revealed himself to be the beast that was seeking me out. I got a better look at it. It resembled the Zora mask during its transformation in Majora's Mask, but more detailed, its body seemed to be a Zora/human hybrid, having no fishlike features except for the scales found on its physique. It suddenly let out a raspy roar and pulled me into the water. He was chanting "Drown" for what seemed like hours. That's when I awoke. November 4, 2011 Maybe this boy is BEN, but what about that creature? Is it also BEN or did it kill him and turn him into who he is today. Maybe this dream was showing the truth? April 4, 2012 This is Jaqueline. Something has happened to Tyler, I'm not sure what though. I happened to stumble across this journal while looking through his stuff. Since he disappeared. I'm going to post this online for others to see this. That night he slept over was the last time I ever got to see him again. I never had a chance to tell him how I truly feel. It doesn't matter anyway, I couldn't prevent it from happening. However, I did call him that the day after he stayed over. When he answered his phone, his voice sounded as if it had been abused for weeks. He couldn't really form coherent sentences either. Because of this I had no choice but to just hang up, since he couldn't tell me what was wrong. I tried to call Tyler the next day. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer. After a while, I decided to call him one last time. He finally answered. He said "Jaqueline I--" He paused. All I could hear was a deafening silence. Suddenly, a loud scream pounded against my eardrum. I felt an sense of panic overpowering me. I immediately hung up. Tyler was most likely kidnapped. But to this day, I'm still not sure. The police began a search party, but to no avail. They called of the search. Not a kidnapper, nor body was found. After one month, they called off the search. Tyler O'Brien was presumed to be...dead. I was devastated upon hearing those words on the news. My Tyler is "dead," tomorrow is his sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday Tyler, and rest in peace. April 5, 2012 I visited Tyler's house again, to retrieve my cell phone, since I left it there during my last visit. I opened his bedroom door, and I was greeted face to face with him. He's still alive. Here's the problem, he's completely pale, he's not moving nor breathing, and he's just...smiling. I can't see any life in his eyes. Soulless eyes, just like that statue from my nightmares. Just like BEN. Maybe I shouldn't have downloaded that file onto his computer, that picture. He's now standing behind me, his unblinking eyes are watching me as I type out these words. Tyler is now nothing more than a hollow shell. There's no escape now, I might as well let it happen, there's no way for me to prevent it. April 6, 2012 Do not listen to the girl. Download those files as you please. That is, of course, how I spread. That will only be your first step, child. Soon, we will become one, all of us. Come with me into the water, where it's safe.